Gaara je t'aime
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Comment faire quand en est amoureux de son meilleur ami et que celui-ci est homophobe ? : OS


Salut tout le monde, moi c'est Naruto j'ai 16 ans et je suis un lycéen du village caché de Konoha, je suis blond au yeux bleu, j'ai 3 traits sur chaque joues, on dit souvent que j'ai un physique à en faire tomber plus d'un(e), c'est vrais mais pour moi c'est faux... La seul personne que j'aime n'est pas amoureux de moi en même temps c'est normal : 1 c'est mon meilleur ami, 2 il est hétéro, 3 c'est un garçon et 4 il est homophobe, il a une rage envers les homosexuels je sais pas pourquoi... J'aimerai lui demander mais c'est qu'il n'est pas con, il va me demander : "Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?" "t'es gay ?" ou encore "Si tu me pose cette question c'est que tu dois l'être" : j'ai tenter de lui demander quand il était bourré mais c'est justement le moment ou il faut pas lui parler de ça, j'avais demander à Neji de lui demander pour moi il a fini à l'hôpital car Gaara à cru qu'il voulait le mettre dans son lit, je pourrais jamais lui parler de ça sans conséquence moral ou physique, (Gaara est très agressif sauf avec ceux à qui il tient si un de ses proches souffres il va se sentir mal), c'est bizarre parce que avant quand il voyait des garçon entrain de s'embrasser il regardait avec un regard attendrit mais un jour ce regard à changer il inspirait la haine, et du dégoût, bref je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami qui est homophobe sinon la vie est cool !

 ** **Gaara - Naruto ça va ? T'as l'air dans la lune !**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Oui ça va je pensais à quelque chose !**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Tu pensais à quoi ?**** **  
** ** **Naruto - *pense : à toi* À rien de spécial.**** **  
** ** **Gaara - déçu : Ok bref, devine ce que j'ai vu hier en rentrant chez moi !**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Je sais pas mais tu vas me le dire !**** **  
** ** **Gaara - J'ai vu Sasuke entrain d'emballer Shikamaru, on aurait cru qu'il voulait lui bouffer la langue !**** **  
** ** **Naruto - triste : A bon... C'est dégueulasse...**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Hahaha ! ... Naruto tu es sur que ça va ?**** **  
** ** **Naruto - ... Oui t'inquiète pas je vais bien... je... Je suis juste un peu malade.**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Tu me dis si ça va pas !**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Mais oui et si tu veux pour te prouver que je vais bien se soir on va à la fête de Sakura.**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Mais tu la déteste.**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Je sais mais c'est pour te faire plaisir en plus tu avais vraiment envie d'y aller.**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Oui mais...**** **  
** ** **Naruto - le coupe : Il n'y a pas de "Mais" on va à cette fête point final même si je dois supporter le bonbon rose toute la soirée, tant que sa te fait plaisir sa me fait plaisir.**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Merci Naruto t'es vraiment un pote !****

***à la soirée***

Gaara vient me chercher dans 20 minutes j'aurais juste le temps de me laver et m'habiller, je monte les escalier et je rentre dans ma salle de bain ou je commence à me déshabiller, une fois nu je rentre dans la douche et commence à me savonner pour me rincer, je sors de la douche avec une serviette autour de ma taille je vais jusqu'à ma chambre, je retire la serviette et je commence à m'habiller d'un t-shirt blanc avec une spirale noir dessus et un jeans noir, je mets des converses et une veste en cuir noir, me voilà prêt à aller à cette fête de merde, je m'avance vers la porte quand la sonnette retentit, j'ouvre la porte et découvre un Gaara canon, il est habiller d'un t-shirt noir et rouge un jeans noir les cheveux en pagailles, il est magnifique j'aurai presque pu bander si je ne me retenais pas autant pour lui sauter dessus.

 ** **Gaara - Re mon pote, alors prêt pour aller chez le chewing-gum.**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Ouais on va dire ça...**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Tu sais si tu veux on peut toujours rester chez toi.**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Non c'est bon ! Aller on y va !****

Nous nous mettons en route pour aller chez le bonbon gluant pendant le chemin on ne parle presque pas, une fois arriver chez Sakura, Gaara me laisse pour aller danser avec une fille qui lui à demander de venir danser avec elle, une 1 heure s'écoula, j'en suis à mon 4ème verre Gaara tente de m'arrêter quand il revient mais sa m'empêche pas de continuer, je le regarde, il est entrain de danser avec Ino une pute que je déteste elle ressemble à une pouff, ça va faire un moment qu'il danse avec, je continue de le regarder mais j'aurais aimer ne pas voir ça ! Il est pencher sur elle et l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi je tente de me relever mais à cause du trop d'alcool que j'ai bu j'arrive pas à marcher, je fais un effort surhumain pour marcher et ne pas pleurer en même temps, mais c'est soit je m'écroule et je retiens mes pleure ou je pleure et je me barre en vitesse de cette maison. Je choisi la seconde option mes larmes coulent, mais je pleure tellement que je marche à l'aveuglette quand je bouscule quelqu'un je me redresse pour dire pardon mais je me rends compte que c'est Gaara que j'ai bousculer, il me regarde dans les yeux et me demande ce qu'il y a mais je l'écoute pas et me met à courir une fois dehors je m'engouffre dans la forêt mais dû à trop de puissance pour lui échapper je tombe par terre en pleurant encore, je me mets contre un arbre je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et j'enroule mes mains autours, je suis toujours entrain de pleurer quand une main se pose sur mon épaule j'ose pas regarder qui c'est quand l'inconnu me dit :

 ** **Inconnu - Naruto qu'est ce que tu as ?**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Relevant sa tête : Gaara ?**** **  
** ** **Gaara – S'agenouillant : Dit moi ce qu'il y a.**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Non ... Je... Je peux pas tu vas me détester...**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Mais non je te promets que je te détesterais pas et que je ne m'énerverais pas, alors s'il te plaît dit le moi.**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Je... Je... Je t'aime Gaara : éclate en sanglot**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Naruto tu as bu trop d'alcool tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis tu...**** **  
** ** **Naruto - PUTAIN ! Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais dit se qui n'allait pas c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état ! Ça va faire 2 ans, 2 putain d'années que je suis amoureux de toi et que je le garde pour moi, 2 putain d'années ou je souffre et 2 putain d'ann...****

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que ses lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes, il approfondit le baiser en mettant sa main sur ma nuque, quelque chose de mouiller vient caresser mes lèvres, j'entrouvre ma bouche pour laisser sa langue jouer avec la mienne, à cause du manque d'air nous nous détachons de l'un et de l'autre pour pouvoir respirer !

 ** **Naruto - Pourquoi ?...**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Parce que je t'aime Naruto mais le jour ou j'ai vu ce mec t'embrasser j'ai été dégoutter...**** **  
** ** **Naruto - De quel mec tu parle ?**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Un grand blond au yeux bleu !**** **  
** ** **Naruto - Lui, mais, c'est Deidara, c'est le petit ami de Itachi le frère de Sasuke, si il m'a embrasser c'est parce-qu'il voulait rendre Itachi jaloux, se qui a marcher et pas qu'avec lui visiblement : souris**** **  
** ** **Gaara - Ce qui explique tout.****

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse une deuxième fois quand il arrête le baiser pour me dire :

 ** **Gaara - Je t'aime Naruto.****

* * *

 _FIN !_


End file.
